Various apparatus have been proposed for molding plastic caps having hold-down lugs or inclined tabs adapted to engage underneath a shoulder on a container, such as a vial, to hold the cap in a closed, sealed position on the container.
Before removing the finished cap from the molding apparatus, it is necessary that the tab forming components of the molding apparatus and the molded cap be reoriented relative to each other so that the cap tabs are free from any obstruction in the mold cavity, whereby the finished cap can be stripped from the mold cavity.
The reorientation of the finished cap and the tab forming components of the molding apparatus relative to each other is usually accomplished by either moving the tab forming components away from the tabs on the finished cap, or rotating the finished cap in a direction away from the tab forming components in the molding apparatus.
The molding apparatus of the present invention is constructed and arranged to rotate the finished cap relative to the tab forming components in the molding apparatus.